warship_craft_naviesfandomcom-20200215-history
P.A.N.Z.E.R.
General Information= Disclaimer: This is not a Nazi fleet. Our equipment is mearly based off of the Wehrmacht/Heer. ---- Greetings. I am Herr Heinrich von Strässer. My mission is to liberate the Fatherland from the oppressing forces and to have ultimate world domination! P.A.N.Z.E.R. is my organization just for this task. Our mission is a simple one: liberate Germany, and take over the whole of Europe. We boast a powerful ground army for doing such a task, backed up by our naval divisons, airforce, special forces divison and aerospace squadron. Join our ranks today, as your contribution will help us free Germany! Heil PANZER! ---- ''Application *What's your GC? *Do you hack? If so, do you have a mod? What mod? *What kind of ships do you build? *What will your fake name be? |-|Allies= Allies: Imperial Rebel Front ---- Enemies: None |-|Members= *'Großadmiral Heinrich von Strässer': The leader of the PANZER organization. An insane man obsessed with taking over the world and the occult, he is a dangerous foe. He specializes in designing dangerous weapons and vehicles built to eradicate his enemies. *'Generaladmiral and Generalfeldsmarschall Wilhelm Strasse': Second in command of P.A.N.Z.E.R., second in Command of the Army and Commander of the Spezialeinheiten, compared to his commander, he has a sense of reason in him, but will do as much as possible to fulfill his goals. *'Admiral Wilhelm Klink': TBA *'Admiral Ludwig von Schultze''' *'VizeAdmiral Ada Schuler' A nutty young woman with huge ambition, she specializes in firepower and armor. Very stable, unless she sees an opportunity to rank up. *'Vizeadmiral Alwin Munz' TBA *'Vizeadmiral Vkalt Reichenburg': A major leader in PANZER, he specializes on huge, cruel, but efficient ground combat vehicles. He has a small sense of madness in him, but will do anything to achieve PANZER's goals. *'Konteradmiral Franz Schlecnaught': He has several relatives that have served in the German military during World War II. He has earned the nickname "The Alpha Wolf" due to him providing most of PANZER's U-Boats. ---- |-|Ground Forces= The Ground Forces of P.A.N.Z.E.R. take inspiration from multiple times of Germany ---- |-|Fleet and Roster= ---- Heavy cruisers *KMS Blucher - in service Battlecruisers *KMS Von Der Tann - in service Battleships *Beowulf - in service *KMS Lützow - in service *Städtholder - in service *Königsberg - in service *Munich - in service *Bismarck's Revenge - in service *Tirpitz X - in service Carriers *Gotha - in service Destroyers *Hamburg - in service Submarines *Type IX-C - in service and mass produced *U-100 - in service *U-500 - in service Tanks *X-90 Ausf.A - many in service *X-40 Ausf.B - many in service *Jagdmaus - many in service *G.W. Maus - many in service *Panzerkampfwagen V "Panther III" - many in service *Spezialeinheiten Panzerkampfwagen V "Panther III" - many in service *Jagdpanther III - many in service *G.W. Panther - many in service *Jagdmaus - many in service *VK 50.09 - one built *Krokodil - many in service *Spezialeinheiten Krokodil - many in service *Leopard 3 - many in service *R.-Borsig auf 18,8cm Artillerie-Fahrzeug - many in service *R.-Borsig 188-58 Selbstfahrlafette Ausf. X - many in service *Panzerkampfwagen VI-C "Tiger III" - many in service *Jagdtiger Ausf.C -many in service ---- Category:New/Small Navies Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Non-Government Organizations Category:SSA Members